<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【2021麦藏除夕24h12点】清酒与威士忌 by Ekao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347767">【2021麦藏除夕24h12点】清酒与威士忌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao'>Ekao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Holloween AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦藏24h产物，万圣节AU，范海辛家族的末裔麦克雷与正在周游世界的半藏因为艾兴瓦尔德城堡发出的招募令而在旅途中相遇、相识、并产生了情愫的故事。所有OOC都属于我，希望大家看得开心。<br/>*dt麦克雷要素有*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【2021麦藏除夕24h12点】清酒与威士忌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>枪手把帽子从脸上扶到后脑，用手臂摇摇晃晃地把自己的上半身从吧台上支撑起来。他的膈肌应和似地抽搐，把气流逆向送入他的食道。杰西抿紧了嘴唇，强行把这个嗝憋了回去。浓重的酒味在他的口腔里蔓延开来，枪手意识朦胧地从上衣内兜里掏出自己的钱包，但里面空空如也，只滚出一只愤怒的蜘蛛。杰西挠了挠头，又掏出自己的酒壶，和一排银色的子弹。他做出了在两样东西之间纠结的样子，然后把那排子弹拍到了吧台上。</p><p>室外明亮的太阳与昏暗的酒吧截然不同，刺眼的光芒让枪手眯起了眼睛。杰西稍微压低了帽檐，或多或少理解了吸血鬼的感受。他从马甲的侧兜里拿出揉得皱巴巴的招募令，盯着上面的文字看了一会儿，低低地笑了一声。就连杰西本人也不知道，他到底是在怀疑这张招募令的内容，还是在嘲讽以招募令上的地点为目标的自己。</p><p>实际上，就算不去这个领主的城堡，他也无处可去；不如抓住任何可能的机会碰碰运气，要是能捞到几个子，多喝几天酒，也算是稳赚不赔。但是说真的，如果真的如这张招募令上所说，有怪物和女巫什么的——他哪里会落得如今这般田地。</p><p>一阵嘈杂的人声打断了杰西的思绪，这个镇子的居民把公告板围了个水泄不通，在最新的一张通告前议论纷纷。杰西走了过去，稍微踮起脚尖，凭借自己的身高优势隔着人群看到了那张通告。崭新的羊皮纸上画着一只黑色的动物，文字内容大致为森林里有恶熊出没，提醒镇上的居民注意安全。人群之间不安的窃窃私语传入了杰西灵敏的耳朵，看起来这里的居民确实对这头熊十分忌惮，而且已经有人因为它而失踪。杰西的嘴角勾起了一个不易察觉的弧度，在追寻不切实际的目标之前，不如先把送上门的生意做了。</p><p>杰西径直来到了镇上治安官办公的建筑。每到一个镇子，这里都是除了酒馆之外，他最经常光顾的地方，不管是作为执法者还是犯罪者。他在这个镇子的风评还不错，至少不至于人人喊打，或者说不至于在他踏入治安官办公室的瞬间就被按在地上。治安官不太高兴地接见了杰西，并且表示如果他能够替镇子铲除森林里的熊的话，可以考虑给他一点酬劳。杰西自然不会放过这个机会，他冲着治安官抛了个媚眼，并在后者鄙夷的目光中大摇大摆地离开了。</p><p>森林并不是吸血鬼猎人的领地，但鉴于已经很多年没有吸血鬼出现，杰西不介意把前三个字去掉，当一个单纯的猎人。不过当他的大衣糊上一层又一层蜘蛛网的时候，他真的感到有些烦躁了。幸好他没在森林里寻找多久就获得了线索：杰西敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到了一丝微弱的血腥味，这片森林除了熊之外没有其他大型食肉动物，他立刻循着这股气息向森林深处走去。随着他的逐步探索，杰西皱起了眉头：这股血腥味不但没有随着距离拉近而不断增强，反而越来越淡，他的耳边还逐渐响起了水声。这要么意味着这头熊非常聪明，懂得掩盖血腥味；要么就是他的猎物已经被别人捷足先登了。</p><p>凭借多年来的经验，杰西认为后者的可能性比较大。随着蜿蜒的溪水逐渐出现在眼前，杰西的手不自觉地放在了腿侧的枪把上。他拨开浓密的灌木，刚看到一个模糊的影子，一根箭矢便划破了空气，擦着他的耳朵呼啸而过，深深地嵌入了他身旁的树干中。杰西的耳廓和侧脸因为肾上腺素激增而发烫，他配合地停留在原地，对着不远处的身影吹了个口哨。</p><p>那是一位与杰西年纪相仿的男性，他背对着杰西，端正地跪坐在溪边的草坪上。暗金色的发带从他的头上垂下，一直触到脚跟；对方裸露的左侧手臂上有复杂的纹身，杰西看不太懂纹身的内容，那不是他所接触过的文化领域。男子的背后背着箭袋，身旁则放着一张精致的弓，弓身上的金属部分在阳光下反射着银色的光芒。</p><p>“我不欢迎来访者。”</p><p>冰冷的语气犹如第二根箭矢，刺入了杰西的耳朵。对方独特的东洋口音把每个单词都一字一顿地念了出来，杰西在平常会偷偷嘲笑这种一板一眼的说话方式，但这一次，他却想要让对方多说几句。</p><p>“我只是来确认一下你安然无恙，”抱着想要多听听声音的心态，杰西开始向对方搭话，“这林子里可是有熊的。”</p><p>“熊？”对方的头稍微转向一侧，杰西这才发现溪边立着一个简易的木质支架，一张熊皮被挂在上面，血肉已经被剔除，只剩下清水挂在浓密的皮毛上。</p><p>“看起来你的眼睛并不像你的嘴那么好用。”对方发出了无情的嘲讽。麦克雷尴尬地耸了耸肩，猎物显然已经飞了，不过眼前的人似乎要有趣得多。</p><p>“毕竟是你太耀眼夺目了。”杰西心有余悸地用余光看着树上的箭矢，下意识地说道。他之前甚至都没有看清这个弓手是什么时候射的箭，除了去世已久的双亲之外，他已经很久没有见到过这么厉害的人了。</p><p>杰西无意识的话好像以某种方式击中了对方，以谦逊为本的东洋人显然不习惯如此直接的奉承。弓手的肩膀细微地抖动了一下，但他很快重新调整好了状态。“这不是你该逗留的地方，离开。”</p><p>对方强硬的语气激起了杰西的反抗心理，他摆出了难过的表情——尽管对方看不见——拖着令人恼火的长音继续这场早该结束的对话：“哦……但我可是一路追着血腥味来的，那张皮毛价值不菲，如果有除了我以外的人也尾随而来的话，我可不知道他们会对你做出什么事。”</p><p>“他们会变成死人，就像你本该变成的那样。”弓手的语气依旧冰冷，但杰西感觉到对方的敌意降低了几分。他试探性地向前迈了一步，并意料之中地看到对方把手搭在了弓上；不过除此之外对方并没有进一步的动作，应该是感觉到了杰西也没有敌意。这既是默许，也是警告。杰西小心翼翼地挪动着步伐，好像在试图接近一头危险的猛兽。这样看来，至少他完成了他原本计划中的一个步骤。</p><p>终于，杰西来到了弓手的身旁，他终于能够看清对方的侧脸：狭长的丹凤眼之上眉头紧锁，突起的颧骨和直挺的鼻梁衬得他的脸颊更加瘦削；连接着精心打理过的胡须的鬓角有些发白，如果不是刚才那一箭，不知道的人还以为他正在闭目养神。</p><p>“我又怎么确定你不会做出什么坏事呢？”这一次是对方先开的口。杰西轻轻笑了一声，厚着脸皮坐到了弓手身边。弓手不动声色地往离杰西远的方向挪动了一点，杰西决定尊重对方最后的私人空间，没有跟着移动。</p><p>“如果你从一开始就没有手下留情，那根箭就会射中我的额头了，”杰西侧过头去，试图从弓手的脸上观察到任何表情，“不是吗？”</p><p>“哼。”对方冷哼了一声，不再言语。沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，杰西花了一会儿跟身旁的弓手一起倾听溪水流动的声音，血腥味已经被彻底洗去，周围也没有其他能够威胁到他们的存在。但他终究还是坐不住了，杰西再一次看向旁边的弓手，继续发问：</p><p>“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>“如你所见，等熊皮干。并且，用你们的话说，为我所剥夺的生命进行忏悔。”对方的回答一如既往地简洁明了，杰西又吹了一声口哨，发出了赞许的声音：</p><p>“喔——你还挺讲究的。这就是所谓的‘禅’吧<sup>(注1)</sup>。”杰西用他脑内为数不多的东洋知识，勉强挤出了这句话。见对方没了回应，杰西不依不饶地询问：</p><p>“你叫什么名字？我叫杰西·麦克雷，你可以叫我杰西。”在无数次被当成骗子而赶出旅店和酒馆之后，杰西终于放弃了海辛这个姓氏，转而用上了他心仪的假名。他知道对自己感兴趣的对象这么做不好，但至少比立刻就被当成“招摇撞骗的吸血鬼猎人”要强。这一次弓手没有给予答复，显然是不想透露自己的隐私。</p><p>杰西当然理解，东洋人本来就神神秘秘的，何况是对方这样的高手。他也不再多说，而是从怀中掏出了自己的酒壶；杰西打开上面的塞子，威士忌的香味从幽深的瓶口中传出。酒好像是对方的某种开关，正当瓶口即将接触到杰西的嘴唇时，他身旁的弓手却突然发话：</p><p>“半藏。岛田半藏。”</p><p>“那么，岛田，”杰西让这个名字在口中滚了两圈，这次轮到他学习对方的发音了。他向着身旁的半藏举起了酒壶，眨了眨眼，“要来一点吗？”</p><p>“不用了。”弓手终于睁开了眼睛，他拿起了身旁的酒葫芦，轻轻摇晃了几下。“比起这里的烈酒，我更喜欢家乡的清酒。”</p><p>杰西之前在某个酒馆见到过类似的东西，他较为擅长的领域除了“猎魔”之外，好像也只有喝酒了。至少他找到了跟半藏的共同话题，杰西微笑着放低了手臂，又让酒壶偏向半藏的方向：</p><p>“那么，干杯？”</p><p>“干杯，杰西·麦克雷。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“所以说，我们可以一起过去！”杰西在看到半藏行李中的招募令后，惊喜地说道。枪手的自来熟让半藏很是苦恼，他不明白为什么自己拗不过杰西的软磨硬泡。或许是因为对方让他想起了老家的秋田犬，在半藏年轻的时候，它们总是抬起前爪抱住他的腰，摇着尾巴发出撒娇的声音。就这样，杰西·麦克雷和岛田半藏，这对看起来十分怪异的组合踏上了前往艾兴瓦尔德古堡的路途。</p><p>半藏是一个沉默的旅行者，这让杰西很不自在。他总是试图找到一些话题，但每一次都会被半藏简短而冰冷的回复无情地堵回他自己的嘴里。杰西只能在他们搭乘颠簸的驴车时闷闷不乐地看向左右两边绵延的稻田，并不时挪动位置，好让自己在稻草里待得舒服一点。</p><p>杰西是一个风度翩翩的人，这让半藏很不自在。一开始他以为这是杰西的恶趣味，但很快半藏发现这几乎是对方的常态。每当枪手脸上挂着玩味的笑容，拉着长音说出“您先请”的时候，半藏从小被灌输的大男子主义就会让他的额头青筋暴起。他感到自己被当做女人对待，而他的自尊心坚决不会允许这样的事情发生。每次枪手试图跟他搭话，他就感觉自己憋着一肚子火；为了不让自己失态，他总是早早地把话题掐在摇篮里。半藏还是不知道自己为什么没有放弃与杰西同行，或许是因为这个聒噪的家伙缓解了他多年来的孤独。</p><p>还好这些问题能够在夜晚得到缓和。杰西喜欢夜晚，因为他从小就与夜晚接触更多。在父母的教诲中，夜晚是吸血鬼出没的时间，也是他蹲守吸血鬼的绝佳机会。杰西对吸血鬼不感兴趣，何况他生来就没见过那些东西。他只是喜欢被夜幕笼罩的大地，万物的轮廓都变得模糊，这让他感到自己能与这个世界融为一体，仿佛夜晚才是他真正的归宿。半藏也喜欢夜晚。只有皎洁的月光才能将他从无尽的思绪里解放出来。当他在月下畅饮的时候，来自往事的悔恨会暂时松开他的喉咙，让他成为他自己，没有岛田，只有半藏。</p><p>现在，杰西和半藏已经达成了共识：白天迅速赶路，把话留到晚上喝酒的时候说。这样的决定让他们两个在白天都很煎熬，但是至少也让夜晚的时光变得弥足珍贵。</p><p>半藏仰头倒了一口酒，熟悉的清香味在嘴里扩散开来。比起家乡的人，家乡的酒好像先一步传播到了这块遥远的大陆上。他和杰西一路上光顾的酒馆里，偶尔会有老板能够提供给他一些清酒。尽管味道远不及他以前喝的大吟酿<sup>(注2)</sup>，但好歹能够缓解一点他的思乡之愁。况且，他现在有了一个不怎么讨人喜欢的酒友。</p><p>“你还没跟我说过你来这里的原因呢，岛田。”杰西把酒壶从自己的嘴唇边挪开，威士忌独有的咖啡味混合着果香飘散开来。半藏一直觉得奇怪，这个枪手声称自己讨厌咖啡，却喜欢着威士忌和其他有咖啡香味的烈酒。“我从没见过像你这样的人独自在遥远的异乡旅行。”杰西继续说着，他在年少时跟着父母接触过不少贵族家庭，东西方的文化天差地别，但身居高位者与生俱来的气质是共通的。杰西能从半藏的一举一动中看出他曾经生活在相当优渥的环境里，而且半藏不像是会离家出走的叛逆公子。</p><p>“你总是喜欢探究别人的隐私，为什么不先讲讲自己呢？”在与杰西相处的过程中，半藏逐渐学会了反唇相讥。他微笑着，用大拇指摩挲着酒葫芦粗糙的表面。皎洁的月光透过树影，在枪手宽阔的帽檐上撒下斑驳的痕迹。杰西不太好意思地挠了挠头，露出了为难的表情：“那我说了，你可别拿我当骗子啊。”</p><p>“我想，比起你的言论，我们现在追寻的目标的可信度反而更低一些。”半藏看向了杰西马甲的侧兜，里面装着那张来自领主的招募令。</p><p>杰西被半藏难得表露出来的幽默感逗笑了。他又灌了一口酒，慢慢地说道：“我出生在一个……呃，猎魔人家庭，或者说，我的双亲都是吸血鬼猎人。他们在‘工作’之余，每天都会对我进行严格的训练。从使用银器到追猎技巧，我的父母把他们所掌握的全部技巧都教给了我。我虽然没有见过真正的吸血鬼或者其他怪物，但我想他们应该是非常优秀的猎魔人——因为我的家里十分富裕，那些都是他们辛苦工作换来的财产。”</p><p>半藏挑起了一侧的眉毛，这听起来确实有些奇怪。不过他看得出杰西并没有撒谎，便没有做声，只是喝着手里的清酒，默默地听着枪手的陈述。</p><p>“但他们可能太过优秀了。等到我能够独当一面的时候，好像所有的怪物都被他们猎杀干净了。”杰西苦笑着摇了摇头，他把酒壶送到了嘴边，又放了下来。“简单来说就是，我刚刚开始工作，就被迫失业了。没有人会上门请求我驱魔，我只好主动寻找工作机会。也是那个时候我才意识到，在我父母几十年的努力下，怪物的踪迹越来越少，人们已经开始认为那些故事都是神话传说的一部分了。我的父母也在不久后去世，就好像做梦一样，突然只剩下了我一个人。”</p><p>杰西把帽檐拉低了一点，让他的表情变得模糊：“然后许多看不惯我家的人就来了，他们声称我的父母欠了他们的债，如果我不偿还的话，就要把我告上法庭。我在父母的训练中长大，哪里有什么朋友，更别提打官司了。我只能眼睁睁地看着那些家伙把我的家洗劫一空，最后我直接被从我的房子里赶了出去。我失去了一切，只剩下了这把枪，一些我能随身带走的小工具，还有继承自父母的、无处可用的一身本领。”语罢，杰西举起酒壶，一口气把剩下的烈酒灌进了嘴里。过量的酒精冲得他有些头脑发晕，但他喜欢这样轻飘飘的感觉。</p><p>“我在离开家之后试图找个工作，但是大多数人都认为我是个骗子，然后把我扫地出门。”杰西顿了顿，摸了摸自己的鼻子。“多碰了几次壁之后，我学会了用自己的本事做点‘正常人’的活儿，做做有钱人的保镖、除掉有害的野兽之类的，也学会了喝酒。”杰西看着不自觉地露出担忧神情的半藏，微笑了一下：“至少我现在过得还不错，能吃饭，有酒喝；何况还认识了你这样的朋友。”</p><p>“……我可没觉得你是朋友。”半藏直截了当地说到。杰西棕色的眉毛耷拉了下来，发出了委屈的声音：“哦，别这样——我都跟你推心置腹了！”半藏看着杰西可怜巴巴的眼神，有些想笑。他难得感到了一丝愉悦，便清了清嗓子，调整好自己的状态，开始讲述自己的故事。</p><p>“我跟你一样，也跟你不一样。”半藏的话成功让杰西恢复了精神，枪手直起身体，聚精会神地听着他的话：“我也曾经拥有整个世界，但是……跟你不一样的是，是我亲手毁掉了一切。”轻松的感觉只持续了片刻，负罪感开始再一次折磨半藏的心。“我本可以做出不同的选择，但我的懦弱让我走上了错误的道路。我没有颜面继续呆在家乡，只好带着我曾经犯下的罪孽四处流浪。”半藏放在腿上的双手握拳，把自己的裤子攥出了明显的褶皱。杰西见状连忙从地上起身，打断了半藏的话，不知道为什么，弓手紧锁的眉头和有些颤抖的语调让他心里十分难受；不过至少杰西知道一点，那就是他不想让他的酒友太难过。</p><p>“嘿……听着，”杰西来到了半藏身前，双手搭上了对方的肩膀。半藏默许了杰西的举动，他便继续开口，“无论你做了什么，都没有办法改变了，不是吗？无论有没有办法补救，你也还是你。时间不会停止流动，别让过去夺走了你现在的生活。”</p><p>半藏陷入了沉默。半晌，他才抬起头来，借着月光端详杰西的脸，随后嗤笑了一声：</p><p>“说得轻巧。”</p><p>杰西也笑了起来：“那不然呢，人总得活着。”</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>他们到达了目的地，并且发现这个高大的白胡子领主真的在招募勇士，对抗即将来临的威胁。那张招募令上印的内容字字属实，没有半点弄虚作假。</p><p>“这……”失业的猎魔人杰西·麦克雷，捏着那张残破的招募令，半天说不出一句话。</p><p>“看起来这些怪物逃脱了职业猎人的视线。”半藏与领主沟通完后，回到杰西身旁揶揄到。</p><p>杰西对着招募令干瞪眼，随后抬头看了看高耸的城堡，又看了看不远处欢迎他们的领主。半藏听到杰西低声骂了一句脏话，枪手愤怒地把破旧的羊皮纸折成一小块，塞回了自己的衣兜里。</p><p>“不干白不干。”</p><p>与他们一同应召的还有一个矮个子维京人，和一位独眼的炼金术师。高大的领主盛情款待了四位勇者，并为他们安排了专门的住所进行休息，准备迎接敌人的进攻。如果能够成功击败以女巫为首的敌人，他们都会获得丰厚的奖赏。这确实是一笔划算的买卖，但等待的时间未免有些无聊。半藏又在例行“冥想”，不能被打扰；那个维京人总是对他身上的小物件有着过于浓厚的兴趣，这让杰西感到不适；走投无路的枪手，只好找那个看起来神神秘秘的炼金术师说话。</p><p>“你和那个弓手感情很好。”有些苍老的女声从炼金术师的斗篷下传出，让刚走到她背后的杰西吓了一跳。</p><p>“什么，我？没有，我们只是碰巧顺路的酒友而已。”杰西发出了否认的声音，他确实对半藏很感兴趣，但一路上也没有多想过。既然这次的工作是真的，那事成之后，他跟半藏各自领完奖赏，就可以分道扬镳了。</p><p>“我明白了。”炼金术师简短地回应他，然后陷入了沉默。过了一会儿，她回过头，直直地看向杰西：</p><p>“这场战斗会很凶险，你要把握好机会，不要等到失去了才追悔莫及。”</p><p>“啥？”杰西缓缓地眨了眨眼，他彻底被眼前这个老妇人说懵了。他后退了一步，疑惑地问道：“你到底在说什么？”</p><p>炼金术师重新转向窗外，不再回应他。碰了一鼻子灰的杰西无话可说，只好悻悻地来到了一个无人的角落，保养自己的手枪。</p><p>等到战斗真正开始的时候，杰西才开始怀念等待时那片刻的宁静。黑色的云层遮住了月光，深蓝色的天空压得人喘不过气。杰西终于理解了为什么父母要对他进行那样严格的训练，与怪物的交锋绝非儿戏，稍有不慎就可能命丧黄泉。他精准地用手中的枪消灭来犯的机械僵尸，同时躲避着投弹手的袭击。杰西有生以来第一次在心里默默地感谢着父母的教诲。</p><p>剩下的三位勇士也各显神通，或者说让杰西大开眼界。虽然可信度有待商榷，但每当有人被怪物打伤，炼金术师都会尽责地用自己的药水治愈他们；维京人则像个小型军火库，杰西很难衡量他的炮台跟怪物比起来哪个更加危险。至于半藏，杰西曾经听半藏说过岛田家族的后裔能够驾驭神龙，但他从来没仔细想过那是什么意思；当两条青龙从半藏的纹身传至箭矢上时，弹无虚发的枪手差点射到了远处的乌鸦。</p><p>杰西和他的队友确实强势，但那些毫无生气的机械僵尸仿佛洪水一般，源源不断地向他们袭来。巨龙吞噬了无数敌人，又会有更多的机械身躯拖着残破的身体飘向大门。更不用说间或出现的其他怪物，杰西甚至凭借他的认知发现了一只吸血鬼。那个家伙的模样与杰西父母的描述如出一辙，除了那两把奇怪的霰弹枪；杰西第一次击倒那个身穿黑红长袍的家伙时，他甚至有那么一瞬间感觉这个世界不太真实。除了吸血鬼之外，他还见到了父母笔记上的其他敌人，科学怪人、召唤师、邪恶博士，原来这些家伙一直存在，只是潜藏了许久，为这次袭击做准备。</p><p>杰西用尽毕生所学对抗着城堡的敌人，半藏和其他两位勇士也功不可没。随着四人体力的消耗，战斗也进入了白热化阶段，杰西后退着与迎面来袭的敌人拉开距离，刚巧撞上了半藏坚实的后背。这是他们接触得最紧密的一次了，弓手后背上的汗水打湿了枪手的长袍，他们甚至能够隔着衣物感受到彼此的心跳。</p><p>“感觉累了，枪手？”半藏用轻松的语气询问道，用自己的箭矢刺穿了敌人的头颅。</p><p>“这里可是我的主场，你倒是应该去休息一下。”杰西调笑着，虽然他看不见，但他能感觉到身后的半藏露出了笑容。他们看住彼此的后背，化解了敌人一波又一波的攻势。</p><p>被云层遮掩的月亮逐渐升到了人们的头顶，敌人发动了总攻。麦克雷抽空抹了一把脸，胡乱地擦掉从头顶流下的汗水，也让自己在无比混乱的战场里集中精神。邪恶的女巫带着与她签订了契约的博士和他的造物大举进攻，这让四位勇士有些招架不住。年长的炼金术师因为伤势过重而倒下，没有了医疗支撑的三位勇士只好更加谨慎地作战。维京人把炼金术师转移到了相对安全的角落，杰西和半藏则负责掩护他们。</p><p>然而这样下去不是办法，杰西很清楚这一点。他们必须转守为攻，在敌人中打开突破口。他看了看不远处的露台，又看向半藏的方向：</p><p>“岛田！”</p><p>半藏抬起了头，循着声音传来的方向看去。杰西飞快地指了指露台，半藏则点了点头。在弓手的掩护下，枪手爬上了通往露台的台阶。他对着露台下的女巫吹了声口哨，随后扔出了一个闪光弹——这是他从父母那里继承的小工具之一，也是他用的最顺手的一样。在女巫愣在原地的片刻，两条巨龙呼啸着赶来，将邪恶的女巫送到了死后世界。</p><p>解决了女巫，敌人的数量终于开始被削减。杰西与半藏和维京人一同清理怪物的残党和剩余的僵尸，恢复了一些体力的炼金术师也重新加入战斗。随着最后一只机械僵尸的倒地，一切似乎都结束了。维京人像个泄了气的皮球一样瘫坐在了地上，满头大汗的杰西笑了笑，走过去想要把他拉起来。</p><p>一道黑影出现在了杰西的身后，阴魂不散的吸血鬼趁所有人都放松警惕的时候再一次袭来。杰西在一次又一次“杀死”吸血鬼之后，终于确定了普通的子弹并不会让他真正地死亡。杰西迅速地转过身，现在正是了结这个吸血鬼的绝佳机会。他的手伸向腰间的子弹带，却摸了个空，随后他意识到了一点——最后一排银质弹头早就被他当做酒钱抵押了。吸血鬼黑洞洞的枪口已经近在咫尺，杰西闭上了眼睛。枪声在片刻后响起，但疼痛并没有随之袭来，他反而听到了吸血鬼的惨叫，并感到什么人在他旁边倒下了。</p><p>杰西睁开眼睛，吸血鬼已经没了踪迹。一根熟悉的箭矢插在远处的围墙上，半藏倒在杰西的旁边，殷红的血液从他的左肩上渗了出来。</p><p>杰西突然感到了恐惧。在他与怪物战斗的时间里，他一直没有感到害怕，只是觉得这一切理所应当，毕竟他就是为此而生；但是当半藏的生命在他眼前迅速流逝时，他感到无比惊恐，而且手足无措。杰西跪在地上，试图用双手止住半藏伤口处的血液。弓手因为失血过多，意识已经变得游离，他听到杰西一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，随后一切陷入了黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>木制的大门残破不堪，但危机已经被四位勇士成功化解。慷慨的领主准备设立一场庆功宴，犒劳成功守卫了城堡的勇士们。不过比起宴席，疲惫不堪的勇士们更加需要的是修生养息。</p><p>杰西坐在椅子上，帮坐在床上的半藏仔细地缠着绷带，作为独行的猎魔人，基础的医疗知识也是他必须要掌握的一部分。城堡里医务人员的紧急处理，加上炼金术师的药物，让半藏的伤势恢复得很快。但杰西看着拆下来的绷带上沾染的血迹，心里依旧不是滋味。</p><p>“我、我很抱歉，岛……”杰西有些慌乱地开口，却被半藏强行打断：“叫我半藏。”</p><p>“……好吧，半藏，我很抱歉。”杰西赔罪似地给半藏缠着绷带，因为自己的大意而感到无比的愧疚，或许他现在能稍微理解半藏的感觉了。半藏背对着杰西，为了不妨碍枪手的动作而把自己的发带放到了胸前；他听着杰西慌乱的道歉，语气中多了几分笑意：</p><p>“有什么关系？我们只是碰巧顺路的酒友而已。”</p><p>半藏感到杰西的动作停滞在了半空中，枪手的喉咙好像被什么东西噎住了。半晌，他才憋出一句话：“……原来你听到了啊。”</p><p>杰西知道半藏一定在偷偷嘲笑他，但他也无计可施，只好老老实实地继续给半藏包扎。“我也不知道为什么，我不止一次见过别人在我面前死去，我为每一个逝去的生命感到惋惜，但是……你倒下的时候，我第一次觉得世界要塌了。”</p><p>半藏因为杰西的话而发出了许久不曾有过的、轻松的笑声。他感到绷带紧了紧，这意味着杰西已经缠好了新的绷带，正在打结。杰西的双手一离开半藏的后背，弓手便转过身来，把两人之间的距离拉得很近。杰西下意识地屏住了呼吸，目光躲闪着，不敢与半藏对视。</p><p>“我很高兴你能这么想。”半藏向前倾身，吻上了杰西僵硬的双唇。</p><p>这是一个浅浅的吻，因为枪手并没有好好配合。半藏退了回来，把发带撩到了背后；他抿着嘴看着满脸通红的杰西，表情有些尴尬：“你不喜欢？”</p><p>“不、不是，我、我从没……”杰西的大脑已经混乱了。父母还在世的时候，他总是被教导在自己有能力负责之前，不要关注这些儿女情长；在他出来鬼混之后也很少思考这方面的事情，毕竟酒精就是很好的伴侣。杰西能隐隐地感觉到自己对半藏有特殊的感情，但他还没有准备好面对这些。</p><p>“我从来……没有……过。”枪手涨红了脖子，最后才磕磕绊绊地憋出这么一句话。</p><p>半藏挑起了一侧的眉毛，这次他真的感到难以置信了。但看着面前想要把自己藏进帽子的枪手，他也不得不接受这个事实。半藏调整了一下自己的状态，决定试着引导面前这个还没开窍的家伙。</p><p>“那么，我们再试一次？”</p><p>半藏再次倾身向前，这次杰西也稍微主动了一些，他低下头，让自己的嘴唇与半藏的双唇相接。半藏用自己的双唇和舌尖引导着杰西回应他，枪手学得很快，他也按照半藏的做法伸出自己的舌头，与弓手的舌尖缠绵。这是一个湿热又有些急切的吻，多余的唾液从杰西的嘴角流下，他在与半藏分开的时候有些呆愣地用拇指拭去了那些透明的液体。</p><p>“杰西……”半藏将手掌放在了杰西裤子中央的隆起上，低声询问道：</p><p>“你还想要更多吗？”</p><p> 杰西微微点了点头，他看着半藏一点点拉开他的裤链，剥开里面的衣物，露出直挺的性器。枪手感到有些不知所措，他张开了嘴想说些什么，但半藏的手攥住他阴茎的感觉让他把话咽了回去。半藏用粗糙的拇指轻轻划过手中性器的顶端，杰西像是咬了舌头的声音让他感到好笑。</p><p>“感觉如何？”半藏低声询问着杰西，尽可能让自己的声音听起来轻柔一些。</p><p>“好、好极了，”杰西磕磕绊绊地回答，又一次满脸通红，“从来没有这么好过……”</p><p>“那就好。”半藏对着杰西笑了笑，枪手敏锐的反射神经此刻显得无比迟钝，在他能够反应过来之前，半藏已经俯下了身子，用嘴含住了他的阴茎。温暖湿热的触感让杰西的大脑一片混乱，他张开嘴发出沉重的喘息，腰却食髓知味地往上挺了挺。枪手的性器确实有着傲人的大小和长度，半藏即使是让性器顶端接触到了喉咙，也没办法整根吞下。弓手用右手环住着他没能照顾到的阴茎根部，枪手向上顶胯的动作让他的喉咙有些吃不消；他的左手按在了杰西的大腿上，无声地示意他冷静一点，随后用自己的舌头舔过开始分泌液体的铃口，这让杰西仰起了头，发出了呻吟声。</p><p>刚从鬼门关走了一遭的岛田半藏，上半身还缠着绷带，伴着尚未散尽的血腥味和火药味为他口交。杰西倒吸了一口气，这实在太——火辣了。</p><p>半藏把刘海撩到了耳后，仔细地服侍着面前的枪手。他的双唇稍微发力，轻轻挤压着口中的性器，舌尖慢慢地顺着冠状沟一路向上，给予阴茎顶端最直接的刺激。不知所措的杰西现在被快感冲得一团糟，尽管父母除了生理常识之外，没有教过他这方面的事情，但他在年少时期确实无师自通地学会了在夜深人静时取悦自己。然而，他第一次尝到了来自另一个人的、截然不同的快感，这让他感到无所适从，又无法避免地沉沦。半藏温暖湿热的口腔带来的强烈刺激让杰西完全勃起的阴茎进一步胀大，半藏察觉到了些许端倪，但在他能够抽身之前，杰西发出了一声低吼，用力按住了他的后脑，挺起胯直接抵住了半藏的喉咙深处，全数射进了他的嘴里。直到过量的白色液体从弓手的嘴边溢出，杰西才回过神来，慌乱地扶起干咳不止的半藏。</p><p>“对不起！你没事吧……”杰西托着半藏的双手，试图抹掉对方脸上属于自己的液体。半藏一只手抵住杰西的胸口，示意他拉开距离。弓手低下头，将口中的精液混合着自己的唾液吐到了另一只手上，随后抬起头，看向不知所措的杰西：</p><p>“作为第一次，你坚持得够久了，”半藏的声音因为刚才的激烈活动而变得沙哑，他轻轻笑着，坐回了床上，“现在，轮到你让我感到舒服了。”</p><p>杰西以为，“半藏为他口交”这件事已经是他身为猎魔人所经历过的最魔幻的事情了，但接下来发生的事让他的下巴差点掉了下来。他看到半藏褪去了下半身的衣物，将手指伸入后穴，眯着眼睛用杰西的精液和他的唾液为自己扩张。杰西没有认真思考过自己的取向，但他确实因为眼前的景象而血脉喷张；射过一次的阴茎再次挺立了起来，因为眼前的人而本能地跃跃欲试。</p><p>半藏发出一声不易察觉的轻喘，从自己的后穴抽出手指，轻轻呼唤着面前的枪手：</p><p>“杰西……”他不出意外地看到了枪手上半身和下半身的脑子一起回应了他，他笑了出来，向枪手发出邀约，“我们可以做更多。”</p><p>杰西不记得自己是怎么上床的，但他记得半藏顾及到伤势，没有选择躺在床上；现在躺下的是杰西自己，半藏则坐在杰西的大腿上。杰西在半藏的指导下用肘部借力，让自己的小臂成为半藏的支撑。他从始至终几乎都在被半藏牵着鼻子走，但他毫无反抗的能力，也无意反抗。毕竟，看着半藏的后穴一寸寸地吃下他的阴茎实在是过于令人兴奋了。</p><p>半藏在做爱的时候也十分安静，但杰西能看出他乐在其中。当半藏完全坐到了杰西的胯上，他花了一会儿让自己适应杰西的大小。汗珠从半藏的额头滚落，弓手像往常一样闭着眼、眉头紧锁，但是浑身却热得发烫。杰西突然意识到半藏可能因为伤势还在发烧，他想告诉对方哪怕不再继续也没关系，但半藏臀部的动作让他脱口而出的话语变成了呻吟。</p><p>半藏卖力地骑着他，后穴吞吐着他的性器，带出些许先前用来润滑的液体。杰西确实在这方面学得很快，他配合半藏用力挺动腰胯，每一次都顶到肠璧的最深处，让半藏发出压抑的呻吟。杰西的表现比半藏意料之中的要好，他自己的阴茎也在快感中逐渐抬头，后穴紧紧包裹着杰西的性器，柔软的内壁热情地挤压着坚挺的阴茎，让枪手发出难耐的声音。</p><p>或许是因为伤势而有些体力不支，杰西感觉到半藏的双手离开了他的手，灼热的呼吸来到了自己的正上方。他睁开眼睛，伸出双手让半藏低下头，并与弓手交换了一个湿热的吻。随后他双手扶住了半藏的臀部，试探性地挺胯，成功地听到了来自他头顶上方的呻吟。他知道该怎么办了。他卖力地挺着胯，快速且深浅不一地向半藏紧致的后穴内戳刺，让弓手难以招架。杰西很快发现，他每次在顶到半藏穴口里一个较浅的位置时，对方都会发出小声的呜咽。他尝试集中攻击那一点，终于让半藏发出了高昂的声音。弓手的发带垂到了杰西的脸侧，凌乱的发丝遮掩着他潮红的脸。杰西腾出一只手拿起丝绸的发带，轻轻亲吻，随后发起了最后冲刺。他快速有力地在半藏的体内进出着，每次都重重地碾过能让弓手的呻吟变调的那一点。半藏撑在杰西头侧的双手攥拳，腰部因为剧烈运动而微微颤抖，内壁紧缩着裹住杰西的阴茎。杰西有些分不清到底是自己的阴茎又胀大了，还是半藏的后穴缩得更紧了，他只知道半藏在氤氲中胡乱地喊着他的名字，这让他猛地向弓手的深处一顶，直接交代在了他的身体里。骑在杰西身上的半藏也发出了低哑的声音，性器弹动着射了出来。</p><p>杰西花了一会儿才缓过神来，然后笨手笨脚地帮半藏清理。他对刚才发生的事感到十分不真切，好像他又做了一场梦。</p><p>“你是什么时候开始……”杰西被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，他看向半藏，后者则微笑着看着他。</p><p>“我也不知道。或许那支箭没有射中你是有理由的。”半藏摇了摇头，示意杰西坐到自己身边。“至少我们都很享受，不是吗？”</p><p>“是的。”杰西听话地坐到了半藏旁边，直言不讳地说。他想要牵住半藏的手，迟疑了一会儿后，还是放弃了这个想法。</p><p>“接下来怎么办。”半藏低声说道。他握住了杰西的手，让枪手的眼睛亮了起来。杰西呆呆地看向半藏，眨了眨眼，随后也露出了笑容：</p><p>“不管怎么说，那个吸血鬼还没死。所以如果我们能继续帮彼此守住后背的话，应该比一个人要安全得多。何况，”杰西的嘴终于恢复了往日的灵活，他冲半藏抛了个媚眼，换来了弓手不屑的声音，“有个酒友还是挺不错的，不是吗？”</p><p>“你想得倒是挺美。”半藏笑了笑，靠上了杰西的肩膀。</p><p> —END—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注1：“这就是所谓的‘禅’吧”原台词来自《铳梦：Last Order》。<br/>注2：清酒从酿制的原料及精米程度的不同，可区分出不同的等级，第一级，纯米大吟酿（大吟酿），精米度50%以下，口感平滑，顶级清酒。第二级，纯米吟酿（吟酿），精米度60%以下，芳香清爽。第三级，特别纯米（纯米），精米度60-70%以下，丰厚醇和。第四级，特别本酿造（本酿造），精米度60-70%以下，清爽甜美（摘自百度百科）。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>